One-Eye (Speckles)
One-Eye is the main antagonist of the 2012 epic adventure drama film Speckles the Tarbosaurus (also known as The Dino King). He is a vicious, scarred Tyrannosaurus rex and Speckles' arch-nemesis who is bent on killing Speckles and creating havoc in the valley for his own amusement. Biography One-Eye is first seen watching Speckles's family hunting and silently plans to take over their territory by killing them. Later, the starving One-Eye spots an Ankylosaurus scratching its body against a rock. Knowing he can not defeat the armored dinosaur in a fair fight, the cunning Tyrannosaurus pushes a large boulder onto the Ankylosaurus's clubbed tail, trapping it. One-Eye then approaches the now helpless dinosaur and brutally kills it by biting its neck. After One-Eye has finished feasting on the Ankylosaurus's soft underbelly, he hears Speckles's family going hunting again and decides to put his plan into motion; he starts a massive dinosaur stampede that heads in their direction. Speckles's brother Quicks and twin sisters are all killed by the stampede, leaving only Speckles and his mother alive. One-Eye and Speckles's mother then battle each other. The Tyrannosaurus eventually gets the upper hand and pushes Speckle's mother off a cliff to her death. One-Eye roars triumphantly; with Speckles's family gone he is now the apex predator of the lands. Meanwhile, Speckles, who had been watching the fight, walks away in tears, heartbroken over the loss of his family. The next day, Speckles discovers One-Eye has taken over his family's nest and watches him carry a dead Pachycephalosaurus into the nest. When Speckles tries to steal some of the meat, One-Eye catches him in the act and chases the Tarbosaurus out of the nest. Four years later, One-Eye is still living in the nest as the top predator of the area while Speckles is struggling to survive. One-Eye watches a pair of big male Torosaurus fighting while hiding in the trees. The older male Torosaurus loses and One-Eye chases him in an attempt to kill him, but runs right into a huge, aggressive Therizinosaurus. The two giants clash and at first the Therizinosaurus appears to have the upper hand, but One-Eye pulls a dirty trick on the clawed dinosaur which results in its huge claws becoming stuck in a tree, allowing One-Eye to grab the Therizinosaurus in his jaws and kill it. As One-Eye eats his meal, a young female Tarbosaurus called Blue-Eyes comes up and One-Eye chases her away. While he does this, Speckles steals a piece of meat. Five years later, Speckles and Blue-Eyes have grown into teenagers and have moved far away from One-Eye. The two Tarbosaurus are preparing to ambush a Charonosaurus, when suddenly, One-Eye appears out of nowhere and attacks them, injuring Blue-Eyes. Speckles notices a large quicksand bog and tricks One-Eye into walking into it, seemingly defeating him. As Speckles and Blue-Eyes celebrate their apparent victory, however, One-Eye manages to drag himself out of the quicksand. Realizing they cannot defeat him, Speckles and Blue-Eyes flee from the exhausted Tyrannosaurus. Ten years later, Speckles and Blue-Eyes are now fully grown adults and have moved further away from One-Eye. However, One-Eye returns and observes Speckles taking down a Torosaurus. Speckles returns to Blue-Eyes who is in their new nest. Unknown to them, One-Eye watches them from a cliff above them and he pushes a large boulder towards them, knocking Speckles off another cliff and into the water below. One-Eye then attacks Blue-Eyes and overpowers her, attempting to forcefully mate with her. Before he can do so, Speckles, who survived the fall, unexpectedly returns and confronts One-Eye. Speckles and One-Eye prepare to fight, but Speckles is paralyzed by the Tyrannosaurus's thundering roar and One-Eye quickly seizes the upper hand. Blue-Eyes tries to intervene, but One-Eye throws her aside. One-Eye grabs Speckles by the neck and tries to push him off the cliff again. As they struggle, Speckles has a flashback of the day One-Eye murdered his mother, and promptly flies into a rage, breaking free of One-Eye's grip and attacking him at full force. After brutally pummeling the Tyrannosaurus with his head and tail, Speckles grabs One-Eye by the neck and throws him to the ground. Battered and exhausted, One-Eye retreats. Several months later, One-Eye has reached an island far away. He watches from afar as a large herd of dinosaurs cross the land bridge onto the island, and spots Speckles and his new young babies among them. Determined to get revenge on Speckles, One-Eye stampedes the dinosaurs toward Speckles and his babies. When it finally passes One-Eye appears and ominously approaches Speckles' two babies, one of which is named Speckles Jr. One-Eye headbutts Jr.'s sibling off a cliff into the sea, but before he can do the same to Jr., Speckles (who was knocked out cold by the stampeding dinosaurs) intervenes and confronts One-Eye once again. Both determined to defeat each other once and for all, One-Eye and Speckles battle on the cliff; Speckles has the advantage, but Jr. is knocked into the sea by One-Eye's tail during the fight. Enraged, Speckles smacks One-Eye in the face with his tail, knocking him off the cliff and into the sea below. To Speckles' relief, Jr. has survived, but so has One-Eye, who swims toward the baby in an attempt to kill him. Speckles, desperate to save his son, jumps off the cliff and into the water, landing on One-Eye. The two dinosaurs brawl underwater as two gigantic Tylosaurus circle below, attracted by the smell of fresh blood. One-Eye tries to stop Speckles from reaching Jr. and nearly kills him, but suddenly one of the Tylosaurus charges out of the sea, grabbing One-Eye in its jaws and dragging him underwater, where the sinister Tyrannosaurus is devoured, avenging the deaths of Speckles' mother, his twin sisters and Quicks. Personality Although he never speaks, One-Eye is displayed as an aggressive, violent, cruel, vicious, ruthless, cunning, relentless and heavily territorial Tyrannosaurus. Despite his advanced age, he is immensely physically strong and has a surprisingly large and useful mind filled with strategic planning and weakness deciphering. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman strength': Despite his old age, One-Eye was strong enough to push Speckles and Blue-Eyes with little struggle and able to toss a young Tarbosaurus away from only one force of friction. With his powerful jaw strength, he is able to ensure enough damage on his opponents to either wound or kill them. *'Superhuman speed': One-Eye possessed powerful, muscular legs and could run at speeds that bellied his huge size, being able to keep with a dinosaur stampede that he had started and chase down Speckles and Blue-Eyes during their younger years. *'Superhuman durability': One-Eye's durable body was able to take much damage from an enraged Speckles and the powerful jaw strength of over-sized Tylosaurus that reached over 100 feet long. *'Superhuman stamina': With great stamina on his side, One-Eye is able to run and fight for long periods of time without tiring. *'Intelligence': One-Eye was always able to find ways to win fights where he was at a disadvantage, as he was able to corner himself to a tree so the Therizinosaurus' claws would get stuck in order for him to bite its neck and kill it, creating stampede against his rivals, or pushing a boulder onto the tail of an Ankylosaurus so it would get stuck and be defenseless against him. One-Eye's Victims *Presumably countless other dinosaurs *One Ankylosaurus *Quicks *Speckles' twin sisters *Speckles' mother *One Pachycephalosaurus *One Therizinosaurus *Speckles Jr.'s sibling Gallery 4_midi.jpg 220px-OneEyed_SpecklesTheTarbosaurus-DinoKing-2012-KoreanFilm.jpg 322.jpg 14002d6694d6264d.jpg 44745_d292675ddeda828734b486f6c93cd4f2_image002.jpg|Speckles vs One-Eye. dino fight.jpg 1371524726_3.jpg 452546991_1280.jpg Dino-King-Tyrannosaurus-rex.jpg hqdefault.jpg mqdefault.jpg 800px-TARBOZAVR_mkv_004941_025.png 848.jpg getImage.jpg f73459184fd3d270744cbe972b7a0abf.jpg Trivia *In reality, Tyrannosaurus rex lived in what is now North America in the Upper Cretaceous period, 68 to 66 million years ago, 2-4 million years after its Asian relative Tarbosaurus bataar. In fact these two species of dinosaurs did not live in the Korean Peninsula, 80 million years ago since the movie takes place in that age and place. *The scene where One-Eye forcefully mates with Blue Eyes was criticized due to being inappropriate for a children's film. Category:Archenemy Category:Animals Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the past Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Predator Category:Rogues Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Envious Category:Game Changer Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Lover Stealers Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Power Hungry Category:Starvers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Perverts Category:Rivals Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mute Category:Rapists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:One-Man Army Category:Nameless Category:Criminals Category:Monarchs Category:Wrestlers Category:Arrogant Category:Ferals Category:Successful Category:Giant